


Screw Camp Half-Blood I'm going to Hogwarts

by BookFan123456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Annabeth Chase has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Crossover, F/M, Ghost King Nico di Angelo, Ghost Luke, How Do I Tag, Leo Valdez is a prankster, Leo being an idiot, M/M, Nico and Thalia fight, POV First Person, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sassy Percy Jackson, Stolls Leo and Fred and George ulimate pranking team, but only for harry potter, tartarus fucked them up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFan123456/pseuds/BookFan123456
Summary: The Seven are going Hogwarts to fulfill a new prophecy while keeping it secret that they are demigods. But, let's face it someones going to screw it up (Leo).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction so it might not have the best plot and grammar. Sorry.  
> Also, I would like to thank Korpse18 for editing.

Percy's pov: 

"Ahhh!" I woke up with a start. Thalia was standing over me shaking me awake. I glared at her. “Get up kelp head Chiron wants us at the big house remember” Thalie yelled. She then stormed out of my cabin. I got out of bed and threw on a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans and left. 

When I got to the big house, the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and the Stolls were there. Nico and Thalia were yelling at each other as I entered. I sat down next to Annabeth. Then Chiron walked in. “Silence,” he yelled; everyone shut up immediately. He continued “Rachel gave us another prophecy yesterday afternoon." Chatter broke out throughout the room. “The prophies goes 

Twelve shall go to the land of magic 

There they shall protect the three 

If not to trust each other all will fail 

The son of the wild shall hold the key 

In all, they are bound to remember 

That helps shall betrayal 

Silence fell throughout the room. Chiron began to talk again. “Now Lady Hecate would like to speak to you.” There was a flash of light and Hecate stood there with a lady in emerald robes that I'd never seen before. 

Lady Hecate spoke “let's start at the beginning once there were 4 mortals that I decided to bless, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazer Slytherin. After I blessed them, they made a school called Hogwarts.” Everyone burst out laughing. Leo then stuttered out “pig warts” as he fell out of his chair rolling on the floor with laughter.

The woman in the emerald robes spoke “You shall be going to Hogwarts. Until it is time for you to go to Hogwarts you will be staying at the Weasley’s residence. You will leave in 30 minutes.” “WHAT!!!” everyone yelled. I ran out of the big house to my cabin. 

\------------------------------ 

Annabeth’s pov: 

I bolted to my cabin after Chiron told us we were leaving in 30 minutes. When I ran into my cabin everyone stared at me. I started throwing my clothes, weapons, and armor in my suitcase. As I zipped it up and said, “I am going on a quest, and while I’m gone Jack’s in charge.” One of my sisters asked, “how long will you be gone?” “Hopefully no longer than a year.” She nodded and then I bolted out the door. 

As I was running to Half-blood Hill, I noticed that Clarisse and the Stolls were running behind me. When we got to Half-blood Hill, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Piper were already there. 

______________time skip____________ 

When everyone finally got here Argus drove up in the van and we all got in not knowing where we were going. When we got out of the van we were at an airport. After check-in and security Piper and I had to convince Percy to get onto the plane. Nico just walked on through, but he looked extremely pale. It took Piper charm-speaking, and Jason, Frank, Hazel, and the Stolls holding Thalia down and a lot of threats from Clarisse to get Thalia on the plane. 

Halfway through the trip, we hit turbulence making Percy and Thalia go ballistic again. “Percy, Zeus is not going to blast the plane out of the sky while it has two of his kids on it,” I said. He sighed and seemed to calm down a bit. 

Thalia on the other hand was yelling at the flight attendants to land the plane now. “LAND THE PLANE NOW!” yelled Thalia. One of the flight attendants nervously said, “I’m sorry miss we can’t do that.” “WHY NOT!” Thalia screamed back. One of the other flight attendants calmly told her “keep your voice down your disturbing the other passengers. We can’t just land the plane in the middle of the ocean when someone wants to leave.” Piper whispered something into Thalia’s ear. “Fine” she mumbled back. Meanwhile Hazel and Jason were apologizing to the flight attendants. 

When we got off of the plane Hazel ran to the bathroom while Thalia and Percy ran as far away from the plane as they could. Once we got to the baggage/pick-up area I saw a man holding up a sign with our names on it. The man had a peg leg and a fake eye. We walked up to him and I said, “Hi I'm Annabeth.” He looked at us then he motioned for us to follow him. He then led us to a car big enough to fit at least 5 people. “Um excuse me I don’t think that car is big enough for all of us,” I said. He glared at me and said, “its magic” then opened the door. I gasped as we entered. It was the size of a limo on the inside.


	2. The Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the other. Enjoy!

Harry’s pov: 

“Harry”, I heard Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs. “Breakfast is ready.” “Okay,” I yelled back. When I got downstairs Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were eating. I sat down next to Ginny when all of a sudden four birds flew inside and dropped four letters. 

To Mr. Harry Potter 

You have been accepted to Hogwarts for another year. Due to the war last year you will be repeating your seventh year. We have also accepted twelve exchange students. They have been through traumatizing events so please be very kind to them. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and you are in charge of showing them around. Also, your supply list is attached to the bottom of this paper. 

From McGonagall 

After reading the letter I said, “Hey Ron, Hermione, do your letters say anything about exchange students.” “No?" said Hermione and Ron at the same time. Mrs. Weasley then walked in and said “Oh yes, the exchange students will be staying with us till it is time to go to Hogwarts. They should be here any minu...” She was cut off by a loud banging on the door. “Ah that must be them,” she said as she walked to the door. 

When Mrs. Weasley opened the door, Moody came in with twelve teenagers behind him. When they came closer, I gasped. They were all covered in SCARS! Ron spoke, “Bloody hell what happened to you.” A boy with black messy hair and sea-green eyes shrugged and said “Stuff.” “Well then,” said Mr. Weasley looking slightly uncomfortable. “I'm Mr. Weasley, my wife is over there with my children Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred. Now then who are you?” 

The girl with blond curly hair and startling grey eyes said, “I’m Annabeth Chase.” Then the guy with black hair said “I'm Perc...” Annabeth elbowed him. “Fine I'm Perseus Jackson but if you ever me Perseus I will kill you so just call me Percy.” After that everyone else introduced themselves. “Ginny, Ron,” said Mrs. Weasley, “show the exchange students to their room. Ginny, the girls will sleep in your room with you and Hermione. Ron the boys will sleep in your room with you and Harry.” Ginny and Ron then lead the teenagers to their rooms. 

\------------------------------ 

Annabeth’s pov: 

When we got out of the car we were at a house. The guy knocked on the door. It was opened by a lady with bright red hair. She said, “Ah you must be the exchange students come in.” When we walked in, I noticed a man who must have been the woman’s husband and other six kids. The two oldest had red hair and freckles and smirked as soon as they saw us. I immediately knew they were troublemakers. There was the youngest who seemed shy, the middle child who looking at us like we were from Mars. Next to him was a girl with brown bushy hair and a boy that looked a lot like Percy but with a different shade of green eyes and a scar on his forehead. 

When the youngest, Ginny showed us to our room we unpacked our stuff. “So, what school did you guys go to," said Ginny. “umm...Hectac School of Magic?” said Hazel with a quizzical look on her face. I nodded at Hazel subtlety. “CHILDREN DINNERS READY” yelled Mrs. Weasley. 

When we walked downstairs the boys were already there. Harry and Percy were talking, while Leo, the Stolls, and the Twins were whispering to each other no doubt planning a prank. For dinner, we had roasted chicken and mash potatoes. 

Once everyone got their food, I told Leo to start a fire in his hand. We then passed around a plate to put half our food on. This was handed to Leo so he could burn it. As he burned it, we prayed to the gods and then started eating. At this point all the wizards were staring at us like we were insane “Merlin’s beard why did you burn your food” Ron yelled. “Religion,” Clarisse said glaring at Ron. He sunk down in his seat slowly avoiding her glare. 

After dinner, we all went to bed. Although it was usually hard to get to sleep, I was so exhausted as soon as I hit the bed I was out. 

\------------------------

Ron pov: 

The new exchange students were weird. They burnt their food, were covered in scars, and they all were very intimidating. 

After dinner, we went to George and Fred’s room to talk. “Did you notice the tattoos some of them have on their forearms” Hermione whispered. “Yeah, I don’t trust them, like in what religion do you burn all your food? Like Miney said they’re probably death eaters with all those tattoos” I stated. 

“Well I trust them until they give us a reason not to, but I agree we should be on guard when we’re around them,” said Harry. Hermione and I nodded. “Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep,” I said. With that, we all went back to our rooms. 

_________time skip__________ 

I woke up in the middle of the night from an ear-piercing scream. It was coming from the girl’s room. I got up to check it out. When I got to the girl's room there was another scream but Clarisse was blocking the door so no one could get in. The screaming continued as Percy, Jason, and Harry showed up. 

Clarisse let Percy and Jason enter as my mom came to check what the commotion was. “What’s happening is everyone okay,” said Mrs. Weasley. We all nodded, and Mrs. Weasley looked at Clarisse. “Who is screaming and why won't you let anyone in,” said my mom. Clarisse responded “Annabeth, and no one's allowed in so they can have some space.” 

I heard some crying from in the room as Clarisse stepped away from the door. Everyone came out except Percy and Annabeth. I looked inside the room as the girls walked out. Inside I saw Percy holding Annabeth’s hand and was crouched down by Annabeth's bed with his head rested on her pillow. They both seem to be sleeping. 

Annabeth's pov: 

We were back in Tartarus. We were about to enter the doors of death when all of a sudden a shard of black glass shot right into Percy's chest. “PERCY” I yelled and ran over to his limp body. “no no no no no you can't die NO” I screamed. All of a sudden a shard went through my stomach. 

I screamed jerking awake. Percy was kneeling at the side of my bed holding my hand. I started crying. “I'm sorry” I sobbed. “It's okay It's okay” Percy whispered into my ear. I slowly drifted off. I had no nightmares for the rest of the night. 

_________time skip__________ 

When I woke up Percy was still at the side of my bed sleeping. “Percy” I whispered softly into his ear. He woke up, yawned, and then said, “What time is it?” “Time for breakfast” I replied and pecked him on the cheek. When we finished getting ready, we walked downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. If you find any mistakes please let me know.


	3. The Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I was busy getting ready for school

Ron’s pov: 

The next day when I woke up no one was in the room. I walked downstairs. Everyone was there chatting except for Fred and George, probably because they were at work. 

Mum started to speak, “I think we will go to Diagon Alley today.” There was cheering all around the table, but the exchange students just sat there looking confused. 

Leo spoke up “What's Diagon Alley and how will we get there?” Ginny responded, “It's a shopping center for wizards, and we will get there with floo powder.” 

Just then Annabeth and Percy came downstairs looking confused. “Uh I don’t feel like getting the flu today,” Percy said. All the exchange students and Hermione then burst out laughing. 

\------------------------ 

Annabeth’s pov: 

When we arrived at Diagon alley Mrs. Weasley said, “Alright come on we need to go to Gringotts to get some money for the exchange students.” 

The architecture at Gringotts was amazing. We walked up to the goblin at the end of the hall. “Names please,” the goblin said to us in a scratchy but fancy voice. “Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Conner and Travis Stoll” I replied. He looked us all up and down then said “do you have the key” in a stuck-up tone. “Ummm..... yes, right here,” I said while handing him the key. “Follow me,” he said in a slow voice. 

He brought us to an underground tunnel leading us into a minecart. When we finally got to the vault it was huge. The wizards were gaping at it and when we walked inside you couldn't even see the back. All you could see were piles and piles of gold and silver coins. We each grabbed a bag and filled it. I grabbed a second bag and filled it to the brim to give to Mrs. Weasley. 

When we walked out of the vault, I handed the second bag to Mrs. Weasley. “Thank you, Annabeth,” she said. I nodded and went back to Percy. “What was that about?” he said. “I got them a bag” I replied. “Aww why didn't I think of that,” he said. “Because you’re a seaweed brain,” I said and pecked him on the cheek. 

I heard Piper yell “Come on you two let's go.” “Okay!” I yelled back. When we got out of Gringotts Mrs. Weasley said “Alright let's get you, kids, some wands.” We all nodded and went to a shop called Ollivander’s. 

When we walked in we were met with a man in his late 60s with crazy white hair. He was climbing a ladder when he saw us. “Ahh you must be the new exchange students, I'm Ollivander,” Ollivander said. “Okay... I'm Annab..” just then he interrupted me. “Yes yes, I know your names Annabeth.” I nodded then gave Nico a questioning look. He shook his head to say that he had no idea either but that the old man wasn’t dangerous. I nodded and then looked back at Ollivander. 

“Okay let's start with Leo,” Ollivander said. He began climbing the ladder again. When he came back down, he was holding five boxes. He handed Leo one of the boxes. Leo opened the box and inside was a wand. When he picked it up Ollivander said “Well give it a quick flick.” “Of course,” Leo said then started to act like was a conductor of an orchestra. I guess he did it right or something because just as he started, I fire circle surrounded him. Ollivander nodded. “Interesting that has the core of a phoenix feather and the outside is fire tree wood,” Ollivander said. Leo said “So now I'm completely the fire wizard,” Leo said in a sarcastic tone. 

_________time skip__________ 

Everyone had been given their wand now except Percy and me. “Okay, now Perseus I think I have an idea of what wand you will get,” Ollivander said. Then he disappeared into the back of the shop. 

When he came back, he was holding a dark blue box. When he opened it unlike the other wands that were made of wood his was made out of blue marble. When he picked up the wand his hair went up like he was underwater. “Peculiar very peculiar that wand is made out of marble from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and the core is the fur of a black horse and the feather of a dove,” said Ollivander. 

“Well that's your wand now Annabeth let's get yours.” He left again and came back with five boxes. I picked up the wand from the first box and gave it a wave. All the glass in the shop shattered. “Nope definitely not,” Ollivander said. This went on for about 30 minutes until Ollivander came back with a gray box. 

He handed it to me and when I opened the box. The wand inside was gorgeous, it was made out of grey glass so you could even see its core which was two feathers. When I gave it a wave 5 owls flew in from the broken window and started to fly around me. Ollivander said “That wand is made from the glass from a temple and the core is made of the feather of an owl and the feather of a dove. In fact, it is a feather from the same dove that is in Percy's wand. Just then I could feel my face flush red. I looked at Percy his face was a little red too. 

_________time skip__________ 

When we were back at the Weasleys, Leo and both sets of twins ran off somewhere while I was stuck with Ron and Harry. Suddenly Ron asked, “So what's with the tattoo on your friend's arms.” I stared at him a little confused until I remembered the SPQR tattoo. “What tattoo,” I said in a dumb sounding tone. “The one on their forearms” Harry stated. “Oh, it's part of my religion,” I said as I walked off. 

I was about to open the door to my room when Leo ran into me when I looked up from where I landed Clarisse was running after him covered in pink glitter. When I fell apparently, I knocked on the door open, so Hermione, Ginny, Hazel, and Piper saw what happened. Hermione and Ginny were staring at me in shock. Piper and Hazel were also staring but not at me at the way Leo went in pity. 

Slightly annoyed that he pushed me over without even saying anything I walked out of the room to find Leo. When I found him, he was on the floor. I offered him a hand to get up but right before he was going to stand up I judo flipped him over my shoulder. 

Leo’s pov: 

I was waiting around the corner. I poked my head out enough so I could see the bathroom door because Clarisse was taking a shower and I did what any normal person would do. I pranked her. Just then the bathroom door slammed open and there was Clarisse covered from head to toe in pink glitter. I then made a vital mistake and started to laugh. “LEO!!!” Clarisse yelled. 

I ran as fast as I could when I accidentally hit Annabeth pushing her to the floor. When I finally got away from Clarisse, I laid on the ground to catch my breath. Annabeth then came in and offered me a hand. 

I knew what was about to happen, but I took it anyway. As I was about to stand up, she flipped me over her shoulder, and I landed on the carpet floor with a thud. I grinned up at her as she asked, “What did you do, why was Clarisse chasing you?” 

She asked so I told her about the prank, and she faced palmed. “When are you going to learn” I heard her mutter. She then walked off and said, “I will try to get you off the hook with Clarisse but no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully the next chapter should be up soon


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally are going to Hogwarts what more is there to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long. I was really busy with school starting up and getting used to virtual school. Hopefully, I will be able to post on a more regular basis now.

Hermione's pov; 

I woke up grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I was excited because today was the day we were going back to Hogwarts. No one was downstairs yet except for Annabeth. When I looked at her she looked like she has gotten no sleep at all. 

“Hi,” I said. 

“Hey” she replied. 

“Get any sleep,” I asked. 

“No, I was up all night studying for school and then before I knew it it was morning so figured I would just stay awake you?” 

I was about to answer Annabeth when I heard yelling coming upstairs. 

“Death breath,” said a female sounding voice. 

“Pinecone face” this time a male spoke. 

“Senior” again the girl. 

“Grace” the boy replied. 

Just then the voices stopped and there was a loud thud. Then Nico came rolling down the stairs. Soon after Thalia walked downstairs as if nothing had happened and sat next to us. Maybe Ron was right, and they were death eaters. I need to tell Ron and Harry about this 

_________time skip__________ 

We were all in a compartment when the door slid open and Draco Malfoy came in. “Hello Potter, I see you have new losers with you,” he said snottily. Ron said, “Go away Malfoy.” “Go away,” Annabeth said while glaring at Malfoy. “What are you going to do blondie you’re probably just as dumb as Ron.” At this, Annabeth looked like she was going to kill Malfoy and lunged at him, but Thalia and Clarisse held her back. Then Malfoy made the mistake that was going to end him. 

“So, you over there,” he said while pointing at Thalia “Me and you, dinner what do you say?” at this Thalia looked murderous at him but then she calmed down and said “no.” “Oh come on sweetheart don't be scared,” he said while grinning t at her. Thalia stood up and glared a glare that could kill a man. Malfoy took a step back at this and ran with Thalia running after him a few seconds later. A few minutes later Thalia came back with a few cuts and bruises looking satisfied with herself. Just then Annabeth looked out the window and gasped. We were at Hogwarts. 

Annabeth's POV: 

Wow just wow was all I could think. “Annabeth” I heard someone say. The architecture is amazing I wonder if I... “ANNABETH” Percy yelled getting my attention. “What is it Percy can't you see I'm thinking here,” I said in an angry tone. He just rolled his eyes and said “Harry asked what houses we think we're going to be in.” 

“Oh, ummm I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Percy will probably be in Gryffindor along with Nico, Jason, and Thalia” I responded. At this Harry and Ron looked like they doubted what I was saying. “They're probably all going to be in Slytherin since their death eaters” I heard Ron mumbled under his breath to Harry. At this most of us were trying to hold back our laughter. 

____________time skip brought to you by Kronos___________ 

We had just got out of the train and we were walking to the pond when we spotted a monster. At first, I was the only one who saw then Percy then every other demigod saw. We were all very tense and ready to fight at any moment when Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to the giant and hugged him. This surprised us all. “Guys this is Hagrid, Hagrid this is Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, The Stolls, Hazel, Jason. Frank, Piper, and Clarrise. Hagrid's voice boomed as he responded with a loud "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any mistakes, as always put in the comments what it was so I can fix it. Thank you!


	5. The walking dead or so it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs getting sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. I was having some trouble with school. Once again, I am so so sorry.

Annabeth's pov: 

To say the least I was very confused. Why were they introducing us to this giant, who they call Hagrid? The giant then spoke. 

“It's nice to meet ya” he said with his hand sticking out. I cautiously stepped forward and shook his hand. 

“It is nice to meet you too” I said while I looked him up and down. He didn't seem to be very dangerous but, I will stay away from him for now and ask Hermione about it later. 

“Well let's go to the carriages” Harry said clearly very uncomfortable. I nodded and signaled everyone else to put their weapons away. We started to walk towards the carriages until we saw the horses. 

“It’s fine they’re all over the underworld they’re harmless” Nico said in Greek. We all continued to walk except for Hazel who ran up to them and started petting them. I was about to ask Ron which carriage we are supposed to go to when I noticed all the wizards were staring at us shocked. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Only people who have seen death can see the horses” Ron said in a suspicious tone. I raised my eyebrow at him, and the room filled with tension. 

Trying to lighten the mood Piper asked “Soooo how long is the trip to Hogwarts?” 

At this an odd girl in the carriage answered in a dreamy tone “About one hour.” She then looked back down to the magazine she was reading upside down. 

We all got into the carriage with the girl and the horses started moving towards the school where we will be living for the next year. 

\-------------------------------time skip by Bob ------------------------------ 

Nico’s pov: 

Why do I have to be here? Why is there another prophecy? I wish I was back at Camp Half-blood in the Apoll... I mean Hades’ cabin. At least I have something to do. Anyways no one really talked during the ride to Hogwarts. Percy ended up falling asleep on Annabeth. Frank and Hazel were quietly talking to each other. Clarisse was glaring at Leo and Leo was trying his best to ignore her. The Twins were clearly planning something but stopped when we got near the castle. 

That’s when Annabeth started to ramble on about architecture or something which woke up Percy who began pretending that he found what his girlfriend was saying was interesting. Though Hermione, I think her name was, seemed quite interested in Annabeth's ramble. 

When the carriages stopped, we all got out and started following the crowd. When we got inside the castle we were pulled out of the group by the lady before in the emerald robes. 

“After we sort the 1st years you guys will go next,” she said. 

Percy commented by saying “wait what are the houses again?” 

Annabeth smacked him on the back of the head and replied, “there like the cabins at camp but there is only four, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.” After that explanation Percy still looked confused and I knew this was going to be a long year. 

Thalia’s pov: 

How can Kelphead be such an idiot. Annabeth had just said what the houses were on the train. After we were done talking, we went inside the dining hall and waited for are names to be called in the back behind all of the first years. 

Then Clarisse’s name was called “Clarisse La Ruz?” She walked up and sat on the chair and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. In less than a second Clarisse looked ready to kill someone. The hat then spoke “HUFFLEPUFF!” A table with people with black and yellow clothes started cheering. Clarisse on the other and was ready to tear the hat in half but she calmed down and angrily sat at the table. 

My name was then called “Thalia Grace” I glared at McGonagall for a quick second when she said my last name then walked up. I sat as soon as she placed the hat on my head in started to talk. 

“I see another demigod. You are immortal, part of the hunters of Artemis, and helped in multiple wars I think I know exactly what house you belong to.” It then spoke out loud “GRYFFINDOR!” As soon as he said the name I got up and walked to the table. 

Annabeth’s pov: 

Leo and The Stolls got Ravenclaw, Piper and Nico got Slytherin, Jason got Gryffindor, and Hazel and Frank got Hufflepuff. Then Percy's name was called “Percy Jackson” he walked up and sat down. 

Just as McGonagall was about to put the hat on Percy's head it yelled “absolutely not get me away from him. Don’t even place me on his head. I don’t want to see his memories. He’s Gryffindor.” At this everyone including the teachers were confused. Percy just got up and sat at the table. 

McGonagall quickly recovered though and called my name “Annabeth Chase.” 

I walked up and sat down then McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I started hearing it speak in my head. “I see, another demigod how many are there?” 

“I’m the last one.” 

“Great I don’t want to go through any more of your kinds’ memories. Now let's see yours, you have blocked them from your mind can you unblock it.” 

“No,” I think back at it. 

“You have to do it, or everyone will know somethings off and find out that your demigods and ruin your quest.” 

“Fine.” 

As soon as I stopped blocking my memories of that place... the wars and all the people who had died flashed through my mind. The hat had started to yell “GET ME OFF HER GET ME OFF I DONT WANT TO SEE ANY MORE OF HER MEMORIES GOOD HEAVENS CHILD WHATS WRONG WITH YOU SHOULD BE DEAD GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

McGonagall was so startled and confused that she didn't take the hat off. “SHE IS RAVENCLAW NOW GET ME OFF!!!” 

McGonagall snapped out of it and took the hat off. To say the least I was not surprised about the reaction but the rest of the students excluding the demigods were speechless. I went to my table and sat down. As soon as I sat my table started to cheer though they still all looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any mistakes please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will try to update soon next time. If you see any mistakes please let me know in the comments.


End file.
